


Blow a kiss, fire a gun.

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Assassins AU, Happy ending... I think, Hate Sex, Husbands, Light Smut, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Sexual Tension, bitter husbands, finding their way back together, through their love of killing people i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Robert Sugden, an assassin disguised as a interior designer husband. Hides his weapons where Aaron would never look  – the kitchen. He owns a company called I-Design Interior Solutions, which specialises in threat elimination. He’s handsome, charming and a heavenly homemaker who dedicates an entire room in their dust-free home to making stationery from scratch. He swaps recipes with the neighbours and redecorates their house every year. Eliminates targets during the day but still finds time to whip up four fantastic courses of dinner every night.Aaron Dingle, disguises his assassin lifestyle with his refurbishment garage dedicate to classic cars - Dales Classics. He’s easily irritated with anger issues and little patience. Lies about enjoying Robert’s fancy food, makes himself a whisky each night and hates Robert’s decorating but doesn’t dare say anything. His killing style is shoot now, discuss later, but what will happen when his target is none other than his beloved husband?





	Blow a kiss, fire a gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me why the hell i'm uploading a WIP right in the middle of writing my big bang when i have previous WIPs to finish?
> 
> This has been stuck in my drafts for a long time now.
> 
> I thought i'd post what I have already, see if people are interested and then decide how much of this i'm going to write.
> 
> So 
> 
>  
> 
> without further ado
> 
> ENJOY

 

 

Robert Sugden doesn’t like to fail. 

He stands with his fists clenched and jaw tightened, staring at the lifeless body in front of him. He knows he needs to move fast, only a matter of minutes before someone comes looking for answers. 

He takes one last look at his subject. A priority #1, or as he likes to call it a ‘dont-fuck-this-up-sugden’ Job. 

Someone's beat him to the hit.

He disconnects his gun from the suppressor, sliding it back into his shoulder holster. He straightens out his tie, wipes away a piece of lint from his pristine black suit jacket, before making his escape through the window he entered from, out into the cold London air. 

 

*

 

He’s nursing a whiskey, a tradition after a failed job. The hotel bar is loud and ecstatic and has all the makings of a promising night. 

The seat next to him becomes occupied, and something inside of Robert tells him to turn and look. Maybe it’s the alcohol flushing through his veins, or the deep musky smell that suddenly fills his sense, but either way it grabs his attention. 

He settles his eyes on a dark haired man. His side profile a work of art, the dark mask of hair delinating his jawline, the point of his nose ever so prominent. 

As though he can feel Robert’s eyes boring into him, the other man turns his head slightly, his eyes sneaking a glance sideways. 

The main thing Robert notices is the strangers eyes. The intense blue made ever so brighter by the surrounding of thick black lashes, The smoldering features of the man's face made much more less intimidating by the small smile that pulls on his beautifully rounded lips. 

“Why don’t you take a photo, it’ll last longer.” The brunette says gruffly, but there's a teasing to his voice and a smile tugging on his lips.

"There's something about a live subject that's just... better." Robert smirks. 

It breaks the ice as both men let smiles creep onto their lips. A small laugh escapes the attractive strangers mouth and it has Robert’s heart fluttering at such a sweet sound.

“Aaron.” The brunette throws out his hand and Robert eyes light up at the lack of wedding ring.

“Robert.” He smiles back, flirtation hanging on every letter as he grips Aarons hand firmly. 

Aarons fingertips are rough as they graze Robert’s wrist, it starts a blaze inside Robert at images of the night ahead. 

Robert watches on, a smile playing at his lips and eyes sparkling as Aaron signals towards the bartender for two shots, an eyebrow raised in Robert’s direction.

 

*

 

Robert’s lost count of how many shots they’ve had. The almost empty bottle placed proudly in between them, the childish giggle escaping their lips. 

He can’t seem to take his eyes off the man in front of him, finds himself silently staring as Aaron downs the last of his shot. Robert watches, follows the glass as it reaches his wet lips, wonders what they’d feel like on his neck. He examines Aaron’s adam apple as he swallows the liquid down his throat and Robert’s in awe of his beauty. 

Aaron places the shot glass on the bar, lets his tongue dart out his mouth and lick away the excess around his lips and Robert has to uncross his legs as he feels a strain inside his trousers. 

There's a smirk playing on his lips when his eyes land on Robert once more. He stands from his seat, takes a step closer, Robert can smell the alcohol on his breath. He closes the gap, leg brushing against Robert’s and arm stretching out. He reaches his arm around Robert, their chests connecting and hot breath on his ear as he does so. He picks up the almost empty bottle of tequila triumphantly. Robert opens his mouth, tries to form words but his throat feels smaller and its becoming hard to swallow. All he can do is watch on as Aaron positions himself in between Robert’s now open thighs. 

Robert’s speechless, it’s an unusual concept. 

Aaron places his free hand on Robert’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, fingers gently tapping on the inside.

He stays silent, but his smirk says it all. He raises the bottle to Robert’s lips slowly. Taunting him with the liquid as he tips the bottle higher, letting it slowly trace down the neck and into Robert’s wanting mouth. 

Aaron watches as Robert swallows the alcohol down, wincing a little at the taste. 

Aaron leans his body forward, temptingly close so Robert can feel his hot, tequila stained breath on his lips now, and it's all too much when Robert settles his hand low on Aaron’s hip.

He becomes helpless, careless under Robert’s touch, a magnetic force pulling at them until he dips his head into a soft, wet kiss.

 

It's only a matter of time before lips are crashing on lips. Teeth clashing and bruises forming as their hands roam over each others bodies. Drawn to one another like a moth to a flame, burning to touch but too tempting to care. 

They lose themselves in rich egyptian cotton of the swanky hotel bed sheets, limbs attached, becoming impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. Becoming one.

Aaron’s kisses are like ecstasy - bringing a high Robert never knew existed. His fingers tease and trace and Robert is melting under the touch as they leave goosebumps within his scatter of freckles.

Aaron’s names falls from his lips with ease and Robert can’t help but get lost in the moment, the purpose for his trip forgotten about when Aarons lips are around the head of his cock and hands are around the base of his neck. 

Its passionate and all consuming and everything but not enough all at once and they're falling

_Falling_  
_Falling_

 

*

####  6 years later 

The lights pulling up in the driveway at exactly 7pm has Robert almost rolling his eyes at the accuracy. He picks up the chicken dish, making his way into the dining room to the neatly set up table as he hears the engine cut out. 

 

Aaron checks the clock on his car radio as he pulls his wedding ring out of his pocket and slides it back down past his knuckle. He adjusts his mirror, giving himself a once over, that's when he notices it. The splash of blood staining at the collar of his shirt, he sighs in annoyance, tries to adjust the angle his shirt sits at to hopefully cover the mess, mentally thinking of a good excuse if it’s spotted by his husband. He gives himself a nod of reassurance before slipping out his car and into the cold air. 

The overwhelming smell fills his nostrils as soon as he enters the home he shares with Robert. 

Chicken

_Of course it’ chicken, it’s a Friday,_ Aaron thinks to himself as he makes his way into the dining area.

“Perfect timing.” Robert strains a smile as Aaron comes into sight.

“As always.” Aaron mirrors the same smile, kisses his husband on the cheek before making his way over to the whiskey bottle. 

“Oh, I thought we’d have champagne tonight.” Robert interrupts, almost sulking towards Aaron as he looks on with confusement in his eyes.

Robert smiles a little bigger, a little more forced as Aaron puts down the whiskey bottle and he hands his husband a champagne flute. The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, they’re looking straight through Aaron, dark and unemotional. “Happy anniversary.” Robert announces, leaning over to kiss Aaron on the lips, quick and light. 

Aaron’s startled, looks like a deer in headlights at Robert’s words and attempts to form some sort of reply out of his opening mouth. “Y-yeah, Happy Anniversary.” he stutters, smiling with teeth now. “Five years, right?” 

“Six.” Robert frowns, but it’s gone almost as quick as it appears.

“Yeah, six, of coure,” Aaron laughs awkwardly as he avoids Robert’s eyes, “shall we?”

 

Their dinner is consumed in silence, like most nights. The sound of their cutlery clicking against the plates and their steadied breathing the only sound filling the air. 

“I’ve got to go into the office tomorrow.” Robert breaks the silence after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. 

“On a Saturday? What for? A wallpaper emergency?” Aaron laughs at his own joke, sarcasm dripping off his lips, harsh like the words he spits.

It makes Robert frown, how his ‘Job’ has never been taken seriously by Aaron. The snide comments about curtain designs and tile colours always Aaron’s go to to try and belittle Robert’s career. He supposes it works in his favour, that Aaron hardly ever steps foot in their kitchen or gives an opinion on a colour scheme of their Leeds home. It also means he’ll never find the pistol hidden in the pantry. 

“Something of the sort.” Robert grins from gritted teeth, sipping on his merlot. 

“I’ve got a car coming into the garage for a refurbishment anyway.” Aaron shrugs as he forces another forkful of chicken down his throat, trying his best not to grimace. His taste buds ever so used to Robert’s cooking by now. “This is great, Rob.” He lies, and Robert smiles back knowing just that.

 

They go to sleep, back to back, inches apart. 

 

Aaron complains about Robert’s besides light, Robert continues to read. They don’t drift closer together through the night, they dont wake up in each other's arms like they used to. 

Its normal, repeativie. It’s life, for Aaron and Robert.

 

*

 

Robert stands outside his office, lips in a firm line, ready for the day ahead. 

He spent his morning dancing around his husband, listening to exasperated sighs as he devoured his eggs. He’s actually grateful to be called into work on a urgent matter, if it means he gets to relive his stress one way or another.

He takes the elevator up to the top floor, greets the naive and clueless receptionist with his usually charming smile and locks the door on his way in.

 

Making his way over to large floor to ceiling mirror, he stands straight, lets his eye and palm be scanned before it lifts up to reveal the darkened and discreet room.

Victoria is there with her wide eyes and flustered cheeks as soon as he enters. 

He never dreamed of his sister being in this line of work, but her computer and hacking skills are some of the best in the business, and he finds himself with a soft smile on his lips when he thinks about how proud he is of her.

 

She gots a slight look of worry on her face, her sleek eyebrows are high up by her hairline and she goes to open her mouth to warn Robert of some sort before shes cut off -

 

He’s met with the glaring eyes of his superior, a frown on her face as she perches her glasses up higher on her nose and blocks Victoria from his view.

“Sugden, nice of you to finally join us.”

Robert smiles through her words, tries not to get agitated. He’s here to work, and that's what he will do. “We have a window for our priority 1, aka Jenson, he’s being escorted out of the country later on today. We have a 15 minute window where he will be driven from the safe house to the helicopter pad at 2pm today. It’s our only opportunity, there's no room for mistakes. Can I trust you on this?” 

“You can.”

 

*

 

“I’m telling you Adam, it’s doing my head in.” 

“You’ve been married 5 years, what do you expect.” 

“Six.” Aaron corrects, the memories of last nights awkwardness filling his mind.

“Well the honeymoon stage doesn’t last forever.” Adam shrugs. He knows Aaron and Robert better than anyone, working alongside Aaron for the past 8 years, being best man at their shotgun wedding in Vegas. “How often do you have sex?” 

“What?” Aaron asks abruptly, shock written on his face at Adams words.

“How often do you have sex?” Adam shrugs once more, lacking any knowledge of the personal manner of the question.

“I don’t understand the question.”

Adam lets out a chuckle as he begins to pass Aaron a large briefcase. “That’s your problem mate, all the built up frustration.” he laughs a little more as he teases his best friend.

“Shut it, you.” Aaron pushes at his shoulder once he's taken the case from him. 

He places it down on the table in front of him, unclips the locks and opens it up to find the array of weapons he’s in need off.

“Let’s just get this done, I’ve got to be back for dinner at 7.” Aaron nods firmly, as he shrugs on his bulletproof vest and closes the case. 

 

*

 

Robert’s got the perfect spot. He’s visibly beaming at how easy this job is going to be. He’s set up camp in an old abandoned ATC tower, he has his team in his ear, his weapon in his hand as he peers through the scope on his gun. 

The car comes into to vision, he watches as it drives down the distance towards the helipad and into Robert’s firing line. 

Now all he must do is wait. Wait for the Priority #1 to exit the vehicle and they're all his. 

He laughs smugly as he adjusts his eyes back on the scope, scans the surrounding areas for anything out of the ordinary.

What he doesn’t expect to see is the spreading of dust along the runway as the screeching of wheels fill his ears. 

 

The motor bike and it’s driver come into view, speeding fast down the runway and heading towards what Robert assumes is the priority vehicle.

“What the fuck is this?” Robert hisses to himself and his crew back in the headquarters listening. 

 

He’s feeling agitated, clenches his jaw as the Motorbike speeds closer towards his target.

“I thought this was a civilian free area, what's this guy doing?” Robert asks out loud, his gun positioning on to the driver of the bike, trying his best to keep up with the speed he’s moving. 

He doesn’t want to let fire to an innocent civilian if he’s completely honest, it gets messy when innocents get hurt, but this guy is interrupting Robert’s plan and he’s being left with little choice. 

“I’ll pop a tyre, try get rid of him.” Robert announces to the crew in his ear that are warning him they want no civilian deaths.

Robert sets aim, the red beam perfectly angled at a tire, his finger hovers over the trigger, but before he can shoot, the driver stops the bike suddenly.

Robert curses, his annoyance growing as fast as the car approaching that he needs to pay all attention on.

He focuses his scope back onto the driver of the motorbike, watches him dig into his overly large bag sitting behind him for something. 

Robert can hear voices in his ear, telling him to concentrate, telling him to get the job done. He’s running out of time and he needs a way to rid of the civilian.

He watches on, waiting for an opportunity. 

_“Robert, Focus!”_

Victoria is in his ear now, her soft voice standing out from all the others and he finally begins to listen when,

 

Something catches his eye and he starts to piece it together in his head.

The dark tinted helmet covering his face, the black leather gloves over his fingers as to leave no prints, the pace in which he arrived -

 

The hand held rocket launcher he pulls from his bag

 

“Not a civilian.” Robert curses as he watches the man on the bike below him aim the bazooka towards the approaching car, surely to hit the same target as Robert.

He has to act fast, moves his gun up from the tyre and to the chest of the man in leather and fires, watching in accomplishment as the man drops the bazooka, falling to the ground with a hand on his chest. 

Robert doesn't have a chance to celebrate, his target is approaching fast in the vehicle and he needs to line up his fire ready to shoot at the first given moment, he can't lose his opportunity. 

As he’s refocusing, he watches the man in leather rise from the ground, hand rubbing at what should be a gunshot wound in his chest. 

Robert furrows his brow - this isn’t possible, he had the perfect aim. 

“What the…”

The biker stands, straighter, bolder as he flips up the visor of his helmet and sets his sights on Robert.

Robert can hear mumbling in his ear, the people at HQ telling him to focus on the priority #1 but he’s not listening, eyes focused on the biker. There’s something about him, that Robert can quite put his finger on, it feels familiar but it makes him angry all at once. He swivels his gun, sets up aim - but it’s too late. The Biker picks up his hand bazook and releases, a laugh erupting from his chest as he does so and Robert only has seconds - no - less that that to move out of fire.

He moves like lightning, grabbing his gear and leaping from the tower, landing to the ground with a thud as dirt surrounds him. 

He watches as it goes up in flames, hot and bright in front of his face.  
He stands furiously and in agony, he can feel blood, the ringing in his ears, the throbbing of his head, but he doesn’t look, he’s only got one target in sight. 

He hears the wheels of a bike screech in the distance as the car of his priority #1 speeds away and out of sight.

Mission Failed.

 

*

 

There's rage radiating off Aaron, so hot and fierce that Adam feels it before his eyes fall upon him. 

He looks up with a raised eyebrow from behind his computer screen, watches as Aaron flares his nostrils and clenches his jaw. 

He’s mumbling profanities under his breath and Adam just waits, knowing he will let his rage take over soon enough. 

“Shot, Adam, I got fucking shot!” 

He shouts out, thankful the soundproofing of his office and the noise of the garage outside will hide his rant.

“I’m guessing you didn’t close the deal then?” Adam quips, trying to hold in a laugh.

“No, but neither did they! I made sure of that.” Aaron smiles maliciously 

“What did you do..” Adam groans, knowing how uncontainable Aaron becomes when he lets his anger take over. He spins in his chair, giving him full attention now as Aaron rips off his shirt and body armour.

Once he’s free of the armour and his ranting subsides, he pulls a small flashing object out of his pocket.

“I tracked their car - let’s see who has the last laugh now.” Aaron says smugly, and Adam who simply rolls his eyes at his oldest friend. 

“You might wanna get that looked at.” Adam suggest, nodding towards the dark bruising that is now forming on Aaron chest from the bullet. 

His eyes travel down to the wound, he gives it a poke, shrugs his shoulders and reminds himself to think of a lie if Robert notices it later. “We’ve got more important things to do.” He says, throwing the tracker into Adams waiting hands.

 

*

There's destruction in Robert’s wake once back at HQ.

A chair thrown, a door slammed, a glass smashed.

He prepares for the bollocking from his superiors as he attempts to stop the bleeding from the cut above his eyebrow. 

There's a young blonde trying to give him stitches, a short guy with glasses going through stats and another woman explaining the failed mission details to him and he can feel the burning, bubbling anger build up inside of him and releasing like steam. He’s about to crack, he inhales deeply before he screams the whole building down when - A voice shouts above all the others. 

“I've got clear footage.”

It’s Vic, surrounded by screens. He long brown her falls in front of her face and she glasses low on her nose which Robert doesn’t recall her needing. She grins largely in front of the large computer screen and Robert could kiss her after the news.

He makes his way over, crouches down next to her chair and watches as the scene from earlier plays out in front of them and Robert keeps his eyes glued with eagerness.

 

It’s fuels his anger once again, the scene playing out in front of him, how the biker stands after the clear shot, a smirk wide on his face. There’s something not right about it, Robert finds himself leaning closer to the screen. His breath is heavy and loud as he narrows his eyes and replays the scene.

They way he cranks his neck, the way he walks using his shoulders, the way he laughs - Robert remembers hearing that laugh.

Robert remembers how it used to erupt butterflies in his stomach and a warmth to his heart.

Robert knows how it now irritates him and pierces his ears.

_There's no way,_ he thinks as the clip replays in front of him

_It’s not possible_

The phone buzzers, there’s a silence in the room, everyone waits on tenterhooks until Robert’s pushing on the answer button and listening attentively. 

“Mr Sugden, your husband is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
